


impatience

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blanche uses she/her but she's a man. Don't @ me, Double Penetration, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Blanche had never thought sign language could be done with so much sass, but Iphi always surpasses her expectations. She thinks of those long fingers moving inside her as fluidly as they make the signs.Suddenly, she can't wait to get to that."Mayb' so, but yer too slow," she sighs, canting her hips up to rub her already-all-too-prominent hardness against his thigh."Slow, hmm?"





	impatience

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of sorts where Iphi is more of a WoD, but nothing Much changes. Enjoy the fucc

He was still hovering over her with that self-satisfied grin, and fuck if that didn't make her even more excited. And mad. But mostly excited.

Being pressed into the wall was something she'd always enjoyed, but there was something extra in the ease with which Iphi did it, with one hand and nothing more.

She gasps for breath and then his eyes narrow, a glint in them. That's when she realizes her shortness of breath was, in fact, real.

The fucker was pushing her into the wood with gravity.

"Well, well, where are your fangs?" he asks, regarding her flushed face and labored breathing. "You're giving in too fast today, kitten."

Blanche had never thought sign language could be done with so much sass, but Iphi always surpasses her expectations. She thinks of those long fingers moving inside her as fluidly as they make the signs.

Suddenly, she can't wait to get to that.

"Mayb' so, but yer too slow," she sighs, canting her hips up to rub her already-all-too-prominent hardness against his thigh.

"Slow, hmm?" he muses absently, moving the hand on Blanche's shoulder down to the middle of her chest. His fingers hover over the patch of exposed throat there and then he drags it down, opening all those obstructive layers he hates so much.

I'll show you fast, then, he thinks, unable to stop the trill in the back of his throat.

Blanche's pants hang low on her hips and it's altogether too easy to yank them down until they're pooling around her ankles. She wiggles, stepping out of them to the best of her ability. Iphi pushes her back into the wall.

His lips crash onto hers more than anything, hungry teeth nipping at her bottom one, pulling and prodding with his tongue until she lets him inside, throwing her head backwards and enjoying the thorough way he ravages her.

Enjoys it so much, in fact, that she completely misses the point at which he slicks his fingers up and presses them against her entrance.

She breaks off the kiss with a loud, wide gasp, shifting her legs to allow better access. Two of her fingers are the perfect start, but Iphi's are so much bigger it feels just on the edge of too much too fast, and she lets a soft whine pass her lips.

Iphi's grin widens, scales and keratin pulling at the edge of his jaw. She wants to wipe it off his face, but also keep looking at it. She settles for looking, doing her best to gasp her breath back.

He doesn't make it easy, with the way he twists his fingers, drives them in so deep she can feel more scales on the back of his hand rubbing against her ass. She's grateful she still has her tops on, every thrust of those fingers rocking her whole body against the wooden wall. She'd surely have woodburns on her back.

She looks at him, hunched over her even when she's raised off the floor, and she can still see him watching her even as her eyes slip shut on their own, heat radiating through her whole body.

He's opening her up with ease, carving her insides with three fingers now, as if renewing the mold he'd created fucking her into the floor last time. She urges him on, too, with all the less than formal sounds pouring out of her swollen lips.

She wonders, momentarily, if he'd allow her to do the same thing, hold him down and spear him open just like that, if he'd ever thought about this pleasure. The musings make the heat inside her even stronger, claws searching out any purchase on his back, scratching the thick scaled armor and bright scales peeking through the open partition.

She wants to ask, but her voice fails her, unable to form any coherent words, especially when he tugs his fingers out, wiping them right there on her thigh. It leaves behind a faint tingling as it starts drying on the heated flesh and she wiggles.

Maybe she'll ask later.

He lifts her higher than before, coat bunching behind her back. At least he's not teasing this time, she thinks, letting her eyes slip closed and melting into the wall and the arm supporting her ass. Her legs are splayed wide and Iphi slots himself right between them. Blanche locks him close with her ankles, crossing them on the small of his back.

She expects him to enter her, but he just stays there, holding her atop his top cock and gripping it steady with the other hand. She whines and opens her eyes to see what's up; she's met with a sneer, glowing eyes looking at her round nothing but thin dark slits.

"Wh'd you sto--oohp!" Blanche's protest turns into a loud moan when Iphi pulls her down. She'd expected the pleasurable stretch of being penetrated but what she get instead is both of his cocks at once, stretching her so far she feels any more and she'd split open.

She claws at his back, sagging against him like a ragdoll as her body's racked with shivers. Her cock leaks precum all over his abdomen where it drags against the spot where skin meets scales.

"Look at you, kitten, taking them both so nicely," he signs; she barely makes it out through her blurry vision.

He leans down a little.

Ah, he really does surprise her all the time. He pecks her lips softly once, twice, and then he's back to ravaging her mouth, tongue running over every possible spot he can get at, like he's trying to claim it all for himself.

"Still too slow for you?"

"Shut… up," she bites back, dislodging one arm from around his neck to grab his hand, both to stop him from saying anything else (she won't admit she still feels flushed from his previous comment) but mostly to yank it down towards her own forgotten cock.

He moves inside her with exactly the strength she'd expect with his muscles, and the constant pressure against her prostate leaves her restless and in need of something else to focus on, anything.

He humors her, fingers tight around her as he pumps her, pressing his thumb into her slit with just enough pressure not to hurt.

She thinks she could come just like that, but he bores of it soon enough. A few minutes? How long have they been at this? She can't tell. He leaves her flushed cock and brings his wet hand around her ass, squeezing both cheeks and pulling out a choked whine. And keeps going. His fingers trail down the back of her tail, her crack, and end up prodding at her stretched rim.

"Wait," she pants, arching upwards and effectively rutting into his stomach. "Wait, wait, that'll be-- it's already--"

He pauses for a moment, probably enjoys the way she squirms in his hold, and then he pushes a finger inside alongside his cocks, and she keens.

The whole inn probably hears her, voice breaking halfway as he hooks the finger inside, curling it the opposite way to his cocks. The worst part is that it doesn't hurt, not even when he pushes two fingers in, moving them in tandem with his thrusts.

It's another while before she realizes someone's sobbing, and another while before she realizes it's her, even though she's not crying. It feels like too much and not enough at the same time, so she whines, not above begging at this point.

"Please-- please, Iphi-- m'cock…"

She's not sure she's making any sense, or if she said what she thinks she did, but he seems to understand nonetheless. His hand returns to his cock, leaving her feeling… not empty, nowhere near, but almost missing the extra stretch.

And even though he's fucking her so hard she bangs against the wall with each thrust, it doesn't hurt. Fuck. Knowing she's at the mercy of someone who could break her in two even with a weapon folded and put away on the other side of the room, but wouldn't, makes her toes curl, heels digging into his backside.

She'd probably fall if he let her go now.

Almost as if reading her thoughts, he smirks again, driving into her so deep he pins her to the wall completely, and stays like that a moment. His hand leaves her ass, but the other stays on her cock, not moving but still petting her tip as if absently.

"I think you earned a reward," he signs, looking her up and down. She must look like a common whore, spread out and pliant and needy as she is, but she knows that even though he looks at her like that, he doesn't think that.

Even if he were to say such, she wouldn't believe him. Stupid idiot came to like her as much as she likes him.

"Hu-wha--?" She's not allowed to ponder anymore as his hand comes back and lifts her. She clings to him as tightly as possible when he steps back from the wall, striding his way towards the still-unmade bed.

The springs creak a bit when he deposits her there and starts moving right away, driving into her with slow rolls of hips, reaching so far she swears she can feel him in her throat. She's still clinging to him, but lets go when he straightens up, too tall for her to follow that. He lifts her hips to his level and she can suddenly feel all the precum she's leaking, smearing all over her stomach.

"Fuck-- fuck, fuck," she repeats, clenching the sheets in her claws, probably ruining them, but she doesn't care. Iphi's cocks drag against her walls so deliciously, hitting deep and so thick they're always pressing against her prostate.

And then he starts pulling out until he's almost all the way out, and those moments before he slams in are like utter agony, feeling so empty while her rim is still stretched so wide.

She doesn't even know what kind of noises she's making at that point. She knows she's loud, but she could never be loud enough not to notice the tiny noises coming from above her, Iphi's little squeaking noises as he loses himself.

Maybe that's what pushes Blanche over the edge, or maybe it's the way he twists his wrist on the upstroke around her cock, or maybe it's him slamming inside her with more force than before, or maybe it's all of those combined, but she reaches her peak, falling off the edge with a hoarse cry of his name on her lips.

Her cum shoots all over her chest, back arching so far up it looks like she'll snap in two and tail so straight it points to the ceiling.

She's just floating for a few seconds, lost in the darkness of lost vision, of muscles relaxing into the mattress. And then she's back, tears springing to her eyelashes when her feeling comes back and she realizes Iphi's still thrusting into her, gripping her thighs for support.

He meets her mismached eyes as soon as they open.

"Coming from just this, you're cute," he says, letting one of her legs fall next to himself, boneless.

'Just from this…' She can't imagine more, but by gods, the way he's looking at her she'd take anything he'd give her, and beg for more. She clamps down on him, her spent cock giving a twitch of half-hearted protest as pleasure shoots up her spine.

Iphi lowers his head, grunting as he slams in one more time. Blanche lets herself relax, the feeling of cum pouring into her all-too-satisfying. For all his talk, Iphi had enjoyed this more than he'd let on.

It feels like forever before the cocks within her start retracting, Iphi's hips still flush against hers as they return to their pouch.

His cum pours out as soon as it's able to, Blanche's rim fluttering uselessly, too stretched to give it any resistance. A sizable puddle forms under her.

She stays there, tired and sated, listening as Iphi straightens up and walks to the vanity. Something cold lands square in the middle of her chest, prompting her to open her eyes. It's a wet rag.

"Clean up," Iphi tells her, sitting at the edge of the bed, far away from the mess and already suspiciously clean. "Get some rest."

She's not about to argue, not when her tongue feels heavy and limbs heavier still, but she forces herself to wipe the worst of the mess off her stomach and chucks the rag somewhere, uncaring.

She scoots up the bed, fighting her fluttering eyelids, and curls herself around Iphi, one arm circling his midriff as he still sits. One of his hands comes up to her head and pushes her fringe out of her sweaty forehead.

She falls asleep just like that, purring into his side.

He lets her.


End file.
